


Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cunnilingus, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: They'd agreed on the date long ago, setting up everything they may ever need on a bedside table, had gone through all of their worries before coming up with a step by step guide that both knew off by heart. They'd had taken a bath together, Lydia's flank pressed against Scott’s back, her fingers scratching against his scalp as she massaged any last worries from his body. Their glistening skin stuck to each other, nails scraping against Scott’s scalp as Lydia brought the shampoo into a lather; both laughing when she fashioned his hair into a bubbly, soapy mohawk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not my best work, it's only half edited and it's the only smut I will ever write for Teen Wolf and otherwise, I just spent so long with it on my cloud that I thought no matter how much I look at it, other people might want to read it too, so enjoy I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> _For Alex_

They'd agreed on the date long ago, setting up everything they may ever need on a bedside table, had gone through all of their worries before coming up with a step by step guide that both knew off by heart. They'd had taken a bath together, Lydia's flank pressed against Scott’s back, her fingers scratching against his scalp as she massaged any last worries from his body. Their glistening skin stuck to each other, nails scraping against Scott’s scalp as Lydia brought the shampoo into a lather; both laughing when she fashioned his hair into a bubbly, soapy mohawk.

Fingertips trailed down his neck, to his shoulders and pressed and kneaded all the pressure from there, further traveling to his lower back and massaging the wet skin. Moans bubbled from his lips into the frothy water surrounding them.

After they'd toweled off Lydia sent Scott to turn down their plush bed as Lydia changed into something else, he paced the room lighting scentless candles and closed the curtains maintaining a barrier of mountain ash so that no one would interrupt them.

Scott eyed Lydia as she entered the room swiftly, barefoot and already smelling of wet heat that stirred between her legs. It was almost Pavlovian by now that gazing at a half naked Lydia, one surrounded by candlelight would begin to make every last drop of blood leave his brain trailing down to his cock. A sort of buzzing excitement filled both their bodies.

“You sure you want to do this Scotty?” Lydia's eyebrows were creased in the middle and she had a down turned smile on her lips. Her heart was beating a crescendo in her chest although her hands kept steady and her pupils were dilated.

Scott nodded, his nostrils flaring trying to seek out Lydia's calming scent, the tips of his fingers and toes tingled, his knees were weak under his weight. She was so much smaller than him but she commanded herself as though she was more powerful than he was already, saliva pooled in his mouth in anticipation.

Arousal buzzed under her skin like static, making her knees weak under her weight as Lydia’s eyes trailed down his body tracing the dips and valleys of his chest as it rose and fell heavily. Her bottom lip was slick with spit and bitten red and raw under her teeth, her hair was haloed around her face, strands sticking to her sweaty skin, just as the glorified scraps of lace she wore.

“What's your safe word?”

“Aconite.”

She nodded; “Get on the bed.”

A smile grew on his lips, that made his crooked jaw look charming, he grinned at her chest puffed out in pride at being given an order. Scott tripped on his feet in his haste to make it to their bed, hands shaking and his head spinning. Lydia's eyes followed his movements, a smile teasing at the edges on her mouth as she watched him settle on his back like she taught him, a fresh coating of slick ran down her thighs.

Sauntering to the bed she didn't paused before crawling up onto their bed only to start rubbing her hands across Scott’s shoulders, leading them above his head pillowed against his hair, already damp with sweat. She tugged a silk scarf that dangled from their headboard around his hands, pulling it tight against his wrists.

Her nails were fashioned into blood red claws that traced his sweaty skin, just the way her fiery gaze did, Scott wasn't sure if he's wanted to arch into her nails or away from them. His hands wiggled experimentally from their position bound above his head, his eyes rolling back as Lydia pressed her palm against his chest pushing him into the mattress. His breath came in heavy pants as his cock gave an excited twitch against his hip. Her eyes met his as their breathing synchronised with one another, both chests heaving in excitement and apprehension.

“Scotty,” her voice was scratchy in the heavy blanket of silence, “Is that tight enough?” She said pulling on the silk ties that were pulled taut around his wrists.

He gave a high whine only to get his nipple flicked for his troubles and a soft frown etching lines in Lydia’s forehead.

“I need you to use words Scotty,” Lydia's voice was low and gentle as she shifted so that she was straddling his trembling thighs.

She placed her hands onto her hips and raised herself above him so that her legs were only brushing against his, carefully pulling away from him whilst keeping a reassuring closeness surrounding him.

“Come on Scotty, use your colours, I need to know what you need.”

“Green,” his voice cracked as he spoke, voice quiet, back arching to push himself closer to her warmth, to have her comfort him, protect him, make decisions in his stead, just for a little while.

“Good boy,” she smiled, almost entirely with her teeth, one hand placed on his chest just above his heart feeling it race beneath her manicured fingers.

“Do you want know what I’m planning for tonight? Why I was extra careful in the bath?”

She paused to watch his pupils dilate as drool began to pool in the corners of his mouth, eyes flashing from brown to red to brown again, his head eagerly nodding against the many pillows stacked behind his head.

Had Lydia been in a cruel mood she’d ask him to use his words again, but her head was light at the power, the trust of a true alpha naked, bound and eager to please her made her cunt drip with heat. She grinned down at him from her perch against his hips, deviously, she settled her still clothed heat against his naked dick. Lydia began teasing herself, grinding her clit against him, gasps fell from both their lips, Scott’s head falling back against the pillow as he let out a moan.

“I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to press you into this mattress so that you can’t even dream of moving, of thinking of anything else but me, me surrounding you, moving within you, stretching you all pretty on my fake cock, making you scream.” She paused in her ministrations, lifting herself off of him making him whine low in his throat. She reached up with her left hand, cupping his neck gently not pressing down simply rising and falling with each swallowed breath, thumb pressed under his jaw against his pulse point. Her other hand falling to her cunt, fingers pulling at her clit in circles, Lydia’s head fell back in dizzy pleasure as Scott watched her with molten eyes.

“Not that you’re going to be able to cum,” she continued huskily, head turning pensively to the side, “not until you make me cum thrice, with your mouth,” she rubbed a thumb across his plump bottom lip. “Your body, your ass. You’re mine tonight, every last hair, last particle of your skin, even your orgasm is mine to do with as I please, am I understood?”

Scott swallowed thickly under Lydia’s hand, their gazes never faltering from each others’ before he nodded: “Yes, Lydia. Green, Lydia.”

She smiled as she climbed off of him, unclipping her bra and slithering out of her underwear never once faltering in any sort of insecurity before she moved towards Scott again. She sat astride his hips once more before Lydia ran her hand down her body, trailing her hands across her breasts, pinching her pink nipples before pushing in a finger into her heat, bringing it out wet and glistening, she pushed the finger into Scott’s mouth.

They held each other's gaze for a beat, silence floating between them. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the burst of her taste in his mouth. Scott flicked his tongue around her digit, opening his eyes to see his domme staring at him intensely. Lydia pulled her finger out of his mouth only to return with two, gently he began fellating her fingers alternating between sucking them in invitingly and flicking his tongue against them.

“This is just how I’m going to fuck you Scotty, all gentle and precise at first, before I get a little bit rougher,” He moaned around her fingers as they scraped against his tongue.

Lydia sighed, obviously bored with just watching Scott suck on her fingers, no matter how pretty he looked with a mouthful of her small fingers. Carefully, she pulled them out smiling benevolently at Scott chasing after them trying to prolong having her inside him.

Pushing up onto her left hand she moved so that her cunt was hovering up above his mouth, his arms still bound above his head in silken thread. The hand that wasn't pressed into the wall above her, steadying her weight, she pulled through Scott’s sweaty hair, gripping it and pulling him close.

“Make me cum Scotty.”

Scott didn't need to be told twice, tongue lapping against her in an obviously practised technique. He pressed his tongue flat against her before humming in delight, eyes slitted half shut and chest heaving in excitement, blood rushing in his ears. her body jolted above him, spreading her slick across his face as she ground down at the vibrations that resonated through her core. Taking this as a good sign his tongue flicked back and forth against her clit, alternating between whisper soft strokes and harsh strong ones. Happily, he took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it before flicking it, lamenting that his hands weren’t free to fill her completely until she came across his lips.

Lydia was left gasping against his mouth, her hand tightening in Scott’s hair as her legs began to shake, mind fuzzy on the trust he put in her, the power of having him at her mercy and the obscene slurps that escaped his mouth. She looked down between her legs to see his dark hair, a stark contrast with her pale thighs.

Scott's eyes were red, glowing through half shut eyes and a blissed smile pressed against her heat, feeling herself come close to coming, Lydia began grinding her hips against Scott’s willing mouth. Scott’s tongue began to slip in and out of her with confident ease, every rock of her hips assisting him in his tongue fucking, she let go of his hair, feeling her legs spasm as she came, gushing wetness into his mouth.

Her legs were still shaking as she climbed off his face, moving so that that they were pressed chest to chest, her slick, over sensitive cunt brushing against his still eager dick.

Lydia dragged herself back up so that she was straddling his abdomen, close enough that he could feel her slick heat without being pinned against him.

“I'm going to use your cock to make myself cum again, but you're not allowed to cum, am I clear Scotty?”

He whined low in his throat, arms bulging against the silken ties wrapped around his wrists, he pulled himself up into a sitting position; the ties tickling Lydia's stomach. His eyes were still flickering between brown and red, his jaw covered in Lydia's cum that his lips were shimmering in the low light of the room.

He nodded, licking his lips clean before leaning close into Lydia stopping short, asking for a kiss.

“Or,” she muttered her lips brushing his, “I could skip to the part where I fuck you instead?”

His lips crushed against hers in a harsh kiss, their teeth clacking together, sharp teeth dangerously close to ripping apart skin and rendering flesh, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.

“Green, so much,” his throat bobbed when she turned her gaze to their bedside table snapping on a black latex glove with a red, swollen lipped smirk.

“Roll over baby,” she instructed rubbing a gloved hand across his stomach silently grinning at the warning growl, about the ambiguous dog joke. Plucking a pillow from behind his head and fluffing it at his groin; she reached across his body making sure to rub her hard nipples across his back, flattening her soft, hot body against his.

A slick click filled the room as she coated her hand in lube. Lydia’s fingers began by circling the rim of his hole, her other hand rubbing circles at her still pulsing pussy.

“I want you to stay quiet whilst I finish prepping you Scotty,” she said her finger sinking into his throbbing entrance, “can you do that for me?”  
She crooked her finger, rubbing it against his stretched rim.

“Colour?” She asked.

“Green.”

She nodded, her finger gently rubbing circles against his walls, stretching him lovingly. Lydia leant down to lick a stripe against his hole, watching it wink around her single finger before she wiggled in another next to the first. The latex glove a glowing difference against the stretched rim of Scott’s hole. She pushed against the resistance that met her fingers, her other hand reaching up to rub the small of his back all at once dominating and comforting.

Scott whined into the pillow under his cheek, his thighs quivering as Lydia twisted her fingers inside him, gliding easily with wet squelching noises filling the room. Her head was pillowed on the small of his back, watching her fingers be swallowed by his heat before clutching at her leaving fingers, a rising flush reached her cheeks, pupils blown and breath panting against his wet entrance. A shiver ran down Scott’s body, his back arching pushing himself closer to Lydia and further down her fingers, a stunted moan bubbling across the room filling it with its sound. She pushed in a third finger, stretching all three in different directions as she leant down and pushed in her tongue in between them, flicking it and pressing it against his walls.

He panted into the pillow under his chin, eyes watering, staying true to her command to stay quiet. Lydia hooked her fingers round as she found a nub inside him, watching his body arch and then quiver under her hands, submissive on the end of her fingers, her tongue. His ass pulsed under her tongue as he pushed himself closer before arching away, as if everything was too much whilst being not nearly enough at all.

Lydia flicked her tongue as her fingers began fucking him, the latex smearing spit and lube inside him. Scott’s body chased her fingers and tongue, his stomach flexing at the exertion of just wanting to be filled by the woman on her knees behind him.

An intense heat radiated from his core that was simultaneously like lava and ice, Scott was unabashedly sobbing, body bowed, as Lydia rubbed a finger harshly against his prostate. Lydia saw Scott’s balls begin to tighten and the head of his cock began to twitch, she wrapped a hand against the base of his cock stopping an almost orgasm.

“Do you need your ring Scotty?” She asked against his skin, feeling a growing need to support him.

“Please. I need it.”

“Me to continue? Say green if yes, shake your head if you need your cock ring.”

He shook his head.

“Good boy,” she smiled against his trembling skin. She reached above her onto their bedside table, grabbing a plastic ring before stretching it down Scott’s cock, securely tightening it around the base of his cock.

“Do you want me to continue? Use your colours.”

“Green,” Scott slurred against his arms, tears running wet marks down his cheeks, Lydia had never seen anything as beautiful. Her heart began to race.

Carefully, she reapplied lube to her fingers before sinking them back into his silken heat, her other hand threading through his hair and pulling his body taut like a bow string. His submission was so beautiful, as their bodies moved against each other's, her fingers furiously working his hole to get him ready for her and his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“You're so beautiful,” she whispered in his ear, “you've opened yourself up for me, you're being so good for me Scotty,” his cock bobbed with each thrust of her fingers. “I know how intense this is for you, letting yourself be looked after for once,” his body jerked against her smaller one as she brushed her fingers against his prostate and pulled him up further by his hair, her breasts squeezed right between their bodies. Her hand stilled inside him, his head falling to her shoulder, both of them were panting.

“I'm going to make you feel loved Scotty, so very, very loved. You're the most important thing in my life baby, I'm going to fill you up, with me, with our love, and you're going to take it like a good boy, going to bend your legs back, hold yourself open for my cock aren't you? You're going to look so beautiful and swollen so ready for my love aren't you? You're going to bend over and show me how much you love me,” she traces her thumb around his stretched rim, watching his breath hitch. Letting go of his hair she scratched her way down his neck to his left nipple, twisting and rubbing it in between her red nails, her soft hips beginning to thrust against his, a simulation of what's to come.

“You're going to show me your neck, you're going to do as I say, anything to please me, even if it's crawling around on your knees begging to be fucked, to be filled, begging to fuck me, to taste me, but tonight I'll settle for you to beg me to come, you still have to do it twice before you get to come yourself, remember that Scotty? How you have to please to be pleasured?” He nodded against her shoulder, his head spinning, breath coming in pants, cock twitching against the cock ring wrapped around him.

She drew her fingers out of him, dragging the latex through his body, the other hand pressed against his back pushing him head first into a pillow, his back arched.

“I'm going to put my cock on,” she pursed her lips, “and then you're going to suck me off just as prettily as you did before, isn't that right Scotty?”

Panting, he was wrecked, though he was already reaching to grasp the harness from the floor and help Lydia fasten it around her hips. He was leaking from the tip of his cock as he watched in rapt attention how the clasps tightened against Lydia’s soft skin. Scott licked his lips anxious to get his mouth around the plastic cock nestled between Lydia’s supple thighs, he could smell her wetness from where he was sitting, hands still tied in front of his body, his own dripping cock pulsing with want.

“Scotty, I'm going to tie your hands behind your back and then fuck your face until I come,” she paused, toying with the strained ties around his hands.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

Lydia grasped Scott's hands by the rope that was wrapped around his hands pulling him towards her, her hands were well practised against the knots having them undone in no time at all. She smirked as she gestured for him to turn around, watching his cockhead bounce between his legs as he turned and offered her his hands at his back. Drawing the tie around his wrists again, Lydia tied it tightly, tugging Scott’s back to arch into her chest: “tight enough for you baby?”

No reply.

Lydia’s cupped hand smacked against his ass, leaving a smarting mark and making him jerk under her, her hand returned to the mark rubbing away the sting.

“You're to reply to all questions Scotty, I'm here to look after you baby,” she drew designs against the pink hand mark forming on his skin watching his back muscles strain.

“Green, always green.”

“Come on baby, sit up, I'm going to fuck your mouth with my cock,” she helped him up onto his knees on the floor next to the bed, propping herself next to his head. “You know the drill, snap your fingers twice if it's too much,” she whispered brushing his hair out of his eyes, a soft smile reaching her lips.

He leant forward to lick the head of the toy before taking the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks before taking in as much of it as possible into his mouth. Lydia moaned, working her breasts in her hands, watching Scott fuck his own mouth before she got impatient and pushed him off. She stood up in front of him.

Cupping the underside of the toy she fed him the tip before drawing it back out, she pushed it back in past his lips letting him enclose them around her cock before she pulled it back out again, teasing. Lydia laced her hands in his hair pushing him towards the spit soaked cock between her thighs, Scott was dripping wet in front of her. She watched him close his eyes, taking it into his mouth before she started to draw back her hips, letting him struggle against her to keep the cock in his mouth.

“You're being so good Scotty, so hungry for my cock,” she pushed his fringe out of his eyes, looking at the way his mouth was wrapped around the plastic. She tenderly pushed the dildo back into his mouth, further than he'd taken it himself, fucking it in to pull it out, letting it warm in his mouth. She picked up pace, the dildo shining with Scott’s spit coating it, his eyes euphoric at the weight of the cock on his tongue.

Lydia threw her head back, already soaking the harness that was moving against her swollen cunt, over-sensitive from Scott going down on her; it wouldn't take long for her come again. The room was filled with the wet sounds of the cock sliding down Scott's throat and Lydia's moans as the straps rubbed her clit. She grappled to hold Scott's head still, her hands on either side of his head clasped behind his ears as she pushed the cock into his mouth and down his throat all the way to the root.

Scott gagged around the plastic cock in his throat, his muscles clenching around it. His own dick jerking in protest against the cock ring, an angry purple red filled with blood. Lydia pulled out the dildo only to bring it down onto Scott’s lips with a wet smack. He moaned.

Her fingers traced his swollen lips as he chased after them with his tongue, rolling the muscle in between the digits looking up at her from under his eyelashes. She looked magnificent standing before him, a wet stickiness stained her thighs giving off a scent that made his eyes roll to back of his head. Pert, soft breasts with pebbled pink nipples and a swollen red mouth not unlike the red lipped smile she usually drew on each day, what he'd do for her in this moment was infinite.

His eyes greedily watched the cock droop in its harness as Lydia caught her breath, fingers furiously working her clit. Her mouth was dropped open, soft moans and panted breaths escaped her mouth, a wave of jealousy passed through Scott at the sight of Lydia's wet fingers giving her such obvious pleasure.

“Can I please suck your cock, Lydia?”

The question struck Lydia to bottom of her stomach, a sudden need to look after and protect Scott as he kneeled in front of her filled her chest. She leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before leaning back and just appraising him from head to toe. His hair was a wild mess atop his head from her hands gripping him close, eyes wide open and pupils dilated. A flush was rising from his chest up his neck to his cheeks, his nipples were puffy and soft on his chest, shining with invitation for a hot mouth to suckle them red and raw. His cock was leaking pre-cum all the while whilst the cockring sat nestled between his freshly shaven groin. She traced her fingers across his neck trying to envision a simple black leather collar stretched across it, a tag dangling from it into the hollow of his neck, shoulders proud.

“I want to collar you someday Scotty, you're perfect for me, a perfect sub for me to fuck, and take apart just to see how you tick,” she pressed the toy back into his mouth continuing: “You live for it don't you? For me to work you open, and then wreck you until all you can think about is me, you love being mine.”

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the repeated motion of having the hard plastic enter his throat only to be pulled back. The feeling of being filled, again and again and again and not being in control of it, to be guided and held by such a strong person made him feel as if he was rising from himself. A soft, cloying tender feeling as if floating above his bound body as it was being used for someone else's pleasure.

Scott mouthed at the head of the plastic, staring up at Lydia through his eyelashes, spit spilling from the corners of his mouth. He arched his neck, showing it off to her, opening up his chest by pushing his shoulders back, she made a cooing noise as she pressed his head into her thigh, spreading spit through his hair before guiding him back to the dick between her thighs.

“That’s it,” murmured Lydia. “Christ, if you could just see yourself…”

The following silence of the room was a heavy warm blanket in the candlelight, the light flickering across his bowed body and her stretched out petite shape. He took the entire length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks; he bobbed his head feverishly, the harness jerked along with his lips. He stopped to stare up at Lydia as her moans got progressively louder and her hands began to fist in his hair but never once pulling him forward. She wished she could wrap her fingers around Scott's head and fuck into that warm mouth, but she had promised to put him first. Lydia’s knees felt weak as she felt herself squirt against the harness, an almost scream coming from her mouth. A loud groan slipped out of swollen lips as the cock slid from his mouth, spats of saliva pooling to the ground beneath his quivering thighs.

Lydia's head fell back as he leant forward to give kitten licks to the insides of her thighs, staring up at her devotedly. Just having his breath hit her cunt in regular beats made her back arch as she came again, completely untouched. Her chest was heaving as her pussy clenched down on nothing in regular pulses of wet heat. Glowing red eyes met green as her fingers clenched and unclenched weakly, tingles travelling up and down her hands.

Scott stared up at Lydia smugly, his body covered in a thin film of sweat, arms pulled behind his back, perky nipples standing proud against his smooth skin. He knew what was coming, his hole was winking in desperation at being filled to the brim, cock flexing in want.

“You've just earned yourself an orgasm Scotty,” Lydia panted out before patting the bed and helping Scott climb up onto it. She pushed him into his stomach, propping his hips up and pushed herself flush with his back reaching for the lube where it was tangled in the sheets. Lydia drizzled lube across the dildo before slicking it up and down the head of the dildo.

“Please,” he whimpered, trying to not to moan out, "need you, Lydia."

She settles herself in between Scott's hips holding one of Scott’s cheeks back and slowly presses into him. As she bottoms out, the noises which he makes are an incoherent mess of pleas and whines as he's slowly pushed up and down the cock.

With each thrust Scott moaned out, his body starts to convulse, thighs quivering and hole clenching and unclenching until he goes loose and limp and pliant. Looking down between their bodies she watched his balls strain and pull up in a ruined orgasm, as Scott gasped into the pillow under his cheek, cock bouncing at the force of the orgasm.

“Hey, that was so good Scotty, now just do that for me once more,” she drew her fingers along his sensitive cock head, an angry red with blood.

Scott shook his hips slightly trying to get friction, his mouth wide open, tears gathering in his eyes from how intense this all felt. Lydia was inside him, around him, pushing him down into the mattress whilst pulling him up and into a quiet headspace. Lydia took in a deep breath and slowly started to pick up pace as she stared down at Scott’s blissed face, his hips giving little jerky moves each time she pushed forward. He was laying cum drunk in between her legs, the fake cockhead pressed at the edge of his rim, stretching it obscenely, Lydia wondered if she'd be able to fit two cocks inside him soon.

“Good boy, baby now I'm going to untie your hands and fuck you until you come for me, don't hold back.”

“Never, not with you.”

Her heart swelled in her chest as she untied his hands massaging feeling and the pins and needles from his fingers. Lydia reached round his body, hugging him close to her as she rolls down the cockring being careful to grip the base of his dick to stem any orgasm. Once the ring is off she throws it over one shoulder pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“How do you want this?”

“I want to see you.”

“How about we get you on your back?”

“Green.”

Together they twist until Scott is on his back spread under Lydia, his body flushed and pillowed in comfort. Lydia slicked up her fingers with lube once more and sunk them into Scott pecking his nose as his head was thrown back in a groan.

“Just making sure you're soaking wet for me.”

His eyes flickered to red as he bit his lip trailing his hand down her breasts, stopping to circle one nipple before cupping the dildo arched up between her legs. Meeting her eyes, Scott pulled his fist up and down the dildo pulling the strap against Lydia’s clit, he preened at her moans and heaving chest. He was mesmerised at the rise and fall of her nipples, heavy under his adoring gaze.

Lydia batted his hands away; “let me look after you now.”

She pushed him back into the covers with a deep kiss, as she lined up the dildo and pressed the head in.

Fingers pressed against his soft skin, and a gentle hand cradled his left knee. Their heads bowed together, breath shared in gasps as they watched enraptured at his unfurling slick heat open up to her entirely. She began with a slow pace, carefully dragging the head of the dildo against his swollen hole. Her right hand cupped his balls after a particularly hard thrust, her teeth nipping his lips as she swallowed a gasp from his lips. A gentle rhythm jerked between their bodies.

After a while she grew impatient with the heavy breathing that filled the room, cupping his heavy balls and forcing her hips to go faster. Gently, she begins to rock her hips against his working up a rhythm and heat. She could just tell that he’s leaking pre-come everywhere.

His head lolled against the pillows, a decadent sob spilling from his lips as his hips writhed against her soft ones, pistoning against his body roughly- just as her hand enclosed his cock. Her lubed glove twisting at the head of his sensitive cock as her other hand rose to rub at his nipple with a crimson nail. He came with her name on his lips.

Her hips stilled as his body loosened beneath hers, her hands were spread- open fingered at his sides. Both of them were breathing hard, chests heaving harshly; the sound of their shared breath was the only sound in the room.

Ropes of white fluid spurted across both chests with a twitching rhythm, just at the last splashes etched their stain on their skin Lydia leant forward. She pressed a kiss to his neck as she withdrew from his body. His arm was already flailing to his left crashing about looking for a cloth to wipe them down with.

A warm hand encased him as kisses peppered across his sweat slicked skin, a rough cloth juxtaposed with their warmth. A quiet moment rolled under his skin as he luxuriated in the sense of haplessness that were beginning to edge out of his consciousness. His eyes were shut, skin pressed to Lydia's like a security blanket; they never had to speak at the end of a scene, they both knew what the other needn't say.

I love you.

A straw passed through his lips and a soft voice told him to drink. His head was cradled against Lydia’s chest, her hands running through his hair, lovingly guiding him through his afterglow back down to Earth.

“How’s it going Mr McCall?” she smiled at him.

“Like I’d just had my brains fucked out and then fucked back in,” his head bounced as she laughed.

Red hair splayed across the pillows as she slithered down until they were face to face, and drew her arms around him. Subconsciously they entangled their legs together, rubbing their toes back and forth on each other's legs.

“Hey, thank you Mrs McCall,” his smile was crooked and his eyes were wide, sincere.

“You’re very welcome, my love. You did so well for me tonight,” she kissed his nose.

Preening under her gaze Scott pressed a slow, deep kiss on her lips, swollen sweet under his tongue.

“Now, how about you drink your water, and when your legs start to work again, we order pizza, change the sheets and have a quiet night in?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
